Stubborn
by cherrycola-lola
Summary: Rose Weasley has always been stubborn. A Rose Weasley/Teddy Lupin oneshot, set when Rose is 22 and Teddy would be 30/31.


* * *

'**Stubborn'**

"What about Thursday?"

Rose glanced up at him briefly, "I'm busy Thursday." She said simply, before continuing to hand wash the dishes.

"Friday?"

"I'm working."

"Saturday?"

"I'm seeing Saoirse."

Teddy sighed, and watched Rose fervently scrub the dishes in the soapy water, her arms sunk deep into the sink. He hopped off the counter, and gazed at the young woman for a while longer.

"See you Sunday then." he offered, and the redhead nodded in response, not even tearing her eyes away from the dishes for a moment.

On Sunday, Teddy offered to help Rose with the dishes again.

"Why do you always do it the Muggle-way?" he asked eventually, after Rose never initiated conversation like he had hoped.

She shrugged, "It's therapeutic I guess."

He nodded in understanding; his Grandmother had always preferred to do the housework by hand.

"How was your weekend?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Have you got a busy week?"

"It's busy enough."

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Probably not." Rose placed the last plate on the side to drain, and removed her hands from the water, drying them brusquely on the plaid tea-towel. This time, she spared Teddy a glance, before she rejoined her brother and cousin Albus in the living room.

The next night, he decided to take more initiative, and he appeared on her doorstep with a bouquet of flowers, ringing the doorbell twice in quick succession, and chucking the flowers aside in a flurry of nerves when a figure appeared in the doorway.

Rose stared at him blankly, "What are you doing here?"

He grinned at her, "I came to see if you were busy."

She narrowed her brown eyes at him, and stood aside. He smiled gratefully, and stepped past her into the hallway. He had never been in her flat before, and she led him away silently and he glanced around curiously as they went.

It was small, but cosy and tidy. She had pictures of her family and friends all around the place, and the token Gryffindor-like decorations of red and gold cushions and rugs.

She stood silently, leaning against the kitchen countertop, and watching him look around. She wondered why he was so persistent, so determined to gain her affection. He was so stubborn.

"Nice place." he said conversationally, and she smiled at him briefly, and he realised it was the first time she had smiled at him properly since he had first asked her on a date so long ago.

Another silence engulfed them, their minds whirring with ideas, before they both simultaneously said, "Why are you so stubborn?" They looked up at each other in surprise, brown eyes locked on blue, and Teddy burst out laughing.

"I'm not stubborn!" he chuckled, leaning against the back of her sofa casually.

Rose raised her eyebrows, "You haven't stopped asking me out for a month."

"That's called persistence Rosie."

Her nose crinkled at the nickname.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Teddy asked.

Rose stared at him, "I'm not."

Teddy let out another bark of laughter, "You haven't stopped turning me down for a month."

"Maybe I'm just not interested." she shot back, feeling irrationally angry at his laughter. How could he call her stubborn? He'd barely left her alone despite her continuous refusals.

"But you are." Teddy replied simply.

Rose continued to stare at him, trying to discern something, anything, from his eyes. But they were too clear, too blue. She looked away, knowing she couldn't deny it.

"I'm not going to go on a date with you."

Teddy shrugged, and advanced towards her. She pressed herself further into the kitchen counter top, wondering how close he was going to get, her cheeks flushing slightly as he stopped only a few feet from her.

She gazed at him curiously before he dropped to his knees, and fished around for something in his pocket. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped…

"Will you marry me then?" his voice was shockingly calm, and he was staring at her steadily, and holding out the most beautiful diamond ring.

Rose stared at him…and fainted.

When she came to, Teddy was gazing at her in concern.

"Are you alright? You gave me a bit of a shock!"

Rose snorted and sat up, grasping the nearest thing to steady herself, then letting go quickly when she realised it was Teddy s arm.

"I gave you a shock?!" she squeaked, as she mentally scrambled to remember if he really had proposed to her.

Teddy nodded.

"You asked me to marry you, you pillock!" Rose jumped out of her seat with a yell and Teddy jumped.

"What on earth were you thinking? Are you completely insane?!" she stomped her foot and stared at him, her brown eyes wide and demanding.

Teddy just smiled again, "Probably…but the thing is…I love you."

"What?"

"I love you. And I wanted you to know that I wasn't just asking you on a date, I was asking you on a date so I could ask you to be my girlfriend, so I could ask you to move in with me, and then so I could ask you to marry me." he said it so simply, so easily…as if it was something she should have known all along.

When she swayed on the spot, he put his arms around her in case she was going to faint again, and she flushed.

"Why were you so dramatic?" she eventually asked, allowing herself the comfort of leaning into him.

He grinned into her hair, "Saoirse told me to."

Rose froze, "What?"

"I told Saoirse I was in love with you. She told me you rather liked me too, and she told me to be persistent. And dramatic."

There was a silence where Rose tried to contemplate, tried to understand the logic of what was going on, but when Teddy's hand slid up her back to her nape, and tilted her head towards his, she simply laughed lightly.

"I'm going to have words with Saoirse about this." she said firmly, as Teddy pulled her closer to him.

"There was no point in her telling you." he replied, cupping her face in his hands.

She blushed prettily, "Why not?"

"You'd never have believed her."

"What makes you say that?"

Teddy leaned down and whispered, "Because you're so stubborn." before pressing his lips against hers.

**please review and rate :D thanks**


End file.
